


Snookums

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nicknames just don't fly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snookums

Hi gang, 

another of those sick tidbits that attacked me on my way to work - becoming quite a habit lately, huh...? (Yeah, I know, I *should* get a life... :) 

Anyway - now that I finally know the true meaning of 'snookums', I wondered if Jim would use it for Blair. Didn't quite work out. Then Blair tried it, and this is what happened... 

Enjoy. With an appreciating bow to all you inspiring people out there. Thank you for entering my life. 

## Snookums

by Sammy  


The deep groan from his lover's throat turned Jim's blood into liquid fire, and instinctively he pushed his leg between the younger man's thighs, seeking more of his maddening heat. Blair pressed against his body, and their kiss deepened even more, getting breathtakingly intense. 

Jim was in heaven. The feeling of this delicious tongue, doing to his mouth what he already had in mind for his aching cock... He mentally kicked his own houserules overboard and decided that it would indeed be perfectly fine to have sex right here on the couch. 

Blair's eyes widened slightly as Jim suddenly worked very efficiently on freeing his lover from his pants. Lips opened, touched, sucked hard, and Blair breathed in with a hiss, his body arching into the touch. "...Oh yesss..." he moaned as he threw his head back, and the hard muscles in his stomach tightened as Jim sucked him even harder. "...Oh yeah, baby..." Another deep-throated groan, accompanied by a shiver that rippled through his muscles, leaving him tense and weak at the same time. "...Oh yeah, snookums, that's it..." 

The tantalizing motions of Jim's mouth stopped all of a sudden. "Eww." Blair opened one eye at the strange sound and found his lover's frowning face hovering above his. "Chief, that's gross." 

For a second Blair simply stared at him blankly. "What?!" he finally managed to get out, glaring at Jim who'd pushed himself off the younger man's aroused body and now sat down at the other end of the couch. After a few seconds confusion was followed by frustration, and Blair, still panting heavily, raised his body into a more or less upright position. "Jim, why did you stop?!" His voice was still slurred and heavy with desire, but at least he'd managed to control the lust that was clouding his mind enough to try to get some sense into Jim's action. 

The cop stared at the flushed, beautiful face of his guide and lover with an unreadable expression. ...Because I can't have hot, wet, passionate sex with someone while said someone calls me... 'snookums'..." The obvious disgust in his voice made Blair look at him wide-eyed. 

"Aw, man! You can't be serious!" he finally huffed, running a hand through his tousled hair. He met Jim's gaze again and found that his partner was indeed deadly serious. The way he sat there, halfway draped across the armrest, made him look as if he was just about to turn on the TV to watch the news. Blair shook his head in disbelief and frustration. "Jim, I called you cute names in bed before, and you never..." 

"That's not just *any* cute name, chief!" Jim interrupted, raising a hand. "I'm sorry, man. But I'm just not a 'snookums' person. Never was." 

Blair stared at him, then made this 'calm down' gesture with wide-spread fingers. "Okay, so you don't like it." he said, taking a deep breath. "Then I won't use it again. Now, can we get back to schedule...?" 

He leaned over until his lips touched Jim's, and for a heartbeat his lover tolerated the caress. Then the older man turned his head away. "No, man. It's not just a matter of 'not liking it'. I'm totally grossed out by it." He ran a hand through his short cropped hair, then rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. "And it kills the mood rather effectively." 

After a second Blair caught his meaning, and his gaze dropped to Jim's lap and his rapidly deflating erection. He groaned in frustration. "I didn't know that, man!" Jim just shrugged. Not the answer Blair had hoped for. He leaned forward again, practically crawling over his lover. Oh, he was very good in getting what he wanted, and while his lips nibbled along Jim's neck seductively, he whispered in his best Blair- wants-some-lovin' voice: "Let me make up for it, babe. I know just how to get you back into the right mood... hmmm...?" 

He had two seconds before Jim pushed him back, shaking his head and taking Blair's face into his hands to keep him still. "Blair, I'm sorry, but this won't work." Blair's eyes went wide at the firm voice, and even wider when his lover finally suggested: "Maybe you'd better take a cold shower tonight, I don't think I..." 

His voice trailed off, and after a few more seconds he let go of Blair's face. Still stunned, his guide stood up, awkwardly pulling his pants up and somewhat closing them. "A cold shower?!" he repeated slowly. Jim nodded, and then he turned - and grabbed the remote control. 

His mind still embedded in a cottony cloud of unfulfilled lust, Blair dragged himself up the stairs into the bedroom where he nearly crashed on the bed, laying spread-eagled and breathing heavily. *I don't believe this just happened...!* 

His thoughts ran in circles, but after a while he felt his body's still unsatisfied demands. As he ran a hand down his stomach, he found himself still rock-hard with need. Damn! With a groan he pushed his pants down and began to stroke himself almost furiously. "Son of a bitch...!" he muttered under his breath, increasing the path. 

And suddenly he felt a heavy body pressing him down, rubbing against him until he gasped. Jim's mouth crushed his lips in a hungry kiss, stealing his breath away. Then he drew back, and as Blair blinked somewhat dazed, he noticed a strange sparkle in his lover's intense eyes. 

"*Much* better!" Jim stated with a grin. Then he went back to screwing his lover into unconsciousness.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
